Apparatuses, devices, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LED) may allow a material included therein to emit light using electric energy, and convert energy generated by a recombination of electrons and holes of bonded semiconductors into light. Such LEDs are being widely used as light sources of lighting devices and backlight devices for large liquid crystal displays, and the development of LEDs is gradually accelerating.
Recently, commercialization of mobile phone backlights, vehicle turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like using gallium nitride (GaN)-based LEDs is spurring general lighting using LEDs to be actively developed. Incorporating LEDs in backlights of large televisions, automobile headlamps, or general lamps, is gradually expanding to areas of large, high-output, and high-efficiency products, and LEDs are becoming more versatile.